


Sonic Time Travelers

by tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land



Series: Sonic Capture Universe [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: A Black Arm Framed Tikal For Killing Her Betrothed AKA The Prince Of The Hedgehog Empire, F/M, Sonic and Amy Are Betrothed to Each Other As Of Year 000 AD, The Hedgehog Empire of Echidna Tribe Time Was Friendly With The Black Arms, There was A Hedgehog Empire In Echidna Tribe Time, traveling through time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land/pseuds/tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land
Summary: A Future Is Created In Which Shadow has become King Of The Entire World which he has made it worship Maria Robotnik using the Villains of Sonic Past' Minions. Silver, Blaze, and Dark Super Sonic activate a Time Machine to go kill Shadow for making this happen.  Things are changed by The Eggmen and Tikal through as Shadow also goes to The Time Of Echidna Tribe and Hedgehog Empire.  It is learned that the war that triggered Perfect Chaos is against The Hedgehog Empire and Is shown to be thanks to their Relationship to the Black Arms that which means they have Chaos Control in that time.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Maria Robotnik/Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Tikal the Echidna
Series: Sonic Capture Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695163





	1. The Maria-Worship World Of The Future

David the Writer: Alright now I am going to do a Sonic the Hedgehog fan-fiction that’s called Sonic Time Travelers. It stars Sonic, Shadow and Silver traveling through time fighting many different Enemies trying to conquer the timeline. There are many different enemies. There are robots, Echidnas, Solaris Creatures, and evil humans. The Bad guy is a Shadow From the Future called King Shadow who conquered the world because he can’t get Maria out of his head so much that he started to want to have everyone worship Maria. 

Shadow: The King Shadow must be defeated. 

Dark Super Sonic: I star as One of Silver’s allies. 

Sonic: Which is a good thing?  
  
Dark Super Sonic: I am angry at Shadow for Killing our friends. I am you of the future.

Sonic: Then it is a good thing. 

Silver: Time to fight against King Shadow’s Forces.

Sonic: Sonic Characters © Sega.

David the Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Sonic. Background song is In The End by Linkin Park. Now on with the story. 

* * *

**Sonic Time Travelers Chapter 1: The Maria-Worship World Of The Future**

Silver flies around the world he has grown up in. His true Grandfather is not his grandfather here and it is someone else. His True Grandfather is Sonic the hedgehog and His true Grandmother is Amy Rose. Amy was killed by a villain that is one of the sonic team that betrayed them. Dark Super Sonic is Sonic’s form now.

Dark Super Sonic always says “I am this form to keep me alive.” 

Silver wonders why this world was controlled by his other true grandfather named Shadow The Hedgehog. It was just something made him go insane and want everyone to worship Maria Robotnik. His other true grandmother never came into existence so all that was left was Dark Super Sonic, Blaze, and Silver himself. So what will he have to do to change the past? He approaches Dr. Eggman’s Base to try to see if he can cause a time traveling incident to solve it.

King Shadow’s Evil human Soldier says “You shall not approach this base. It’s off-limits.”

Silver says “I don’t care, I am fighting to stop whatever this future was caused by.”

Suddenly Dark Super Sonic and Blaze appear and say “We help you out, Silver.”

Blaze uses her flame tornado to destroy the first Evil Human Soldier. Dark Super Sonic uses a dark wind blast to attack the second Evil Human Soldier. Silver attacks the Third Evil Human Soldier by throwing a car at him.

Silver says “let’s get in the base.”

Silver, Blaze, and Dark Super Sonic enter the base and find one of Eggman’s Time Travel devices and Silver uses it to cause His group and others in this base in the past to travel in time. Meanwhile at Eggman’s Base in the past, Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, and Rouge all are working together to battle Eggman. They get to the end of the area where the time travel device in the future is. Eggman attacks with a missile but Sonic speeds around to escape the missile and make it target Eggman. With the Time Travel device activated in the future, it suddenly activated in the past causing Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, and Dark Super Sonic to time travel and Eggman travels to many different time points at once.

TBC...

* * *

David the Writer: That’s the end of that chapter that is just the opening scene of the Story. This will be changed when I make this the first level with: Sonic being with Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and Cream traveling through Eggman’s base; Shadow being with Rouge through Eggman’s Base making a distraction for Eggman; and Silver being with Blaze and Dark Super Sonic traveling through

Eggman’s Base of the Future battling Evil Human Soldiers.

Sonic: Well this is interesting. Silver doesn’t know what caused Shadow to want everyone to worship Maria.

Dark Super Sonic: That’s because I don’t know what caused it.

Shadow: We will find out in my story.

Silver: And Also mine. I think it has something to do with this incident because this area was just too easy to get through.

Cream: I think I am in Silver’s party.

Blaze: That is correct, Cream.


	2. Sonic Part 1:  Time of Formers 1

David the writer: Now I am continuing Sonic Time travelers. We enter our first point in the Story that includes Time Travel. Sonic and Amy are together first. 

Sonic: What?! I’m with Amy?!

Amy: Got a problem with that, Sonic?

Sonic: No I just think it’s different to have you in my party. 

Amy: Yeah that is weird. 

David The Writer: Anyway, We're going back to the 8th year after christ in mobius before The Formers fell. 

Amy: Why... Why would we go there? 

Sonic: I... I got that same question. 

Tails: Something is happening between these two. 

Knuckles: I agree they have the same question to why they are going to a time that is not in the Sonic Games. 

David The Writer: *Just sits there, smiling and chuckling.*

Sonic&Amy: *Thinks* David the Writer must know about my past as a former.

David The Writer: There we go. 

Sonic&Amy: Did you project my thoughts? *They then look at each other* You thought something too?

David the Writer: Didn't project the thoughts. Just read and wrote them down. 

Sonic: *Sighs* Anyway, all Sonic Characters © Sega. All Formers and *stops and reads it again only to say* Amy and I in that time © tAll3Shyguy On DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction/Tumblr or Banger-Universe-YouTubers On YouTube or tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land On Archive Of Our Own.

Amy: Um... It's weird how we're in that time.

Sonic: Um... No kidding. 

David the Writer: You two just hiding it, eh? Thanks for the disclaimer, Sonic. Background song is His World by Crush 40. 

* * *

**Sonic Time Travelers** **Chapter 1: Sonic Part 1: Time of Formers 1**

Sonic groans. He then opens his eyes and sees that he is kissing a pink hedgehog. He realizes he is in the time of the formers because she has make-up and she is in a Grey dress. He then releases the Pink Hedgehog's lips. He realizes the Girl is his bretrothed, Princess Emily. 

Princess Emily says "Sonic?" 

"Hey There, My Love." Sonic says. 

"What are you saying, Sonic?" Princess Emily says. 

He then says "Why don't you call me by my full title aka Prince Sonic of the Tri-Formers, Princess Emily Of The Dual-Formers?" 

"What? The Machine Eggman used made us travel to the time of the formers. Wait, did you just call me Princess Emily of The Dual-Formers? I am Amy Rose. Ever since I left the Former life behind me when I woke up in 2011. So do you know..." Princess Emily says "Oh my god, we're in the past. You are my bretrothed Prince Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." 

Sonic says "Amy, you're Princess Emily of The Dual Formers?" 

Amy says "Yeah. Sonic The Hedgehog aka Hero of Mobius, is that really you in there?" 

Sonic says "Yeah so we are betrothed. Wonder why we traveled back to this time." 

King Of The Tri-Formers says "Son, I know it's been a while since you seen your betrothed but we really have to get to battling these mechanical beings Satonic Brought from the Future." 

"Satonic? Our first battle against him? Come on, we got to win this." Sonic says. 

"Yeah history says we do. Maybe because Eggman's machine made ourselves from the future possess us is why we didn't remember this battle." Amy says. 

"Yeah, that could be." Sonic says "Coming, Father!" 

Sonic and Amy in their Former Clothes exit the tent and see Eggman's robots as the enemy on the battlefield. 

Sonic and Amy thinks "Eggman's Bad-niks..." 

Sonic and Amy charge. Amy summons her Staff Of The Dual-Formers which is her hammer. Sonic Summons his Sword Of The Tri-Formers. They then start battling the robots. Suddenly another dose of enemies appears through time portal and it's some black arms. 

"What are those? Satonic never summon them before." The King Of Dual-Formers says. 

Sonic And Amy Think "Black Arms..." 

Satonic says "Hey those creatures aren't mine, Formers. I didn't summon them." 

"All hail King Shadow The Hedgehog!" The Black Arms' Leader says "Remember, Black Arms, we must defeat only the Prince of The Tri-Formers and Princess of The Dual-Formers because of the beings inside their bodies that are our enemy." 

"My Son and Princess Emily, what's the meaning of this?" King of the Tri-Formers says. 

Amy says "Sonic, we might as well tell them." 

"Alright." Sonic says and then shouts "Everyone even Satonic, listen up. Inside our bodies are our future selves. Our past selves are not aware of anything going on and haven't been since the start of the battle. Someone named Eggman sent us and our future friends from the year 2015 into the past but someone else is controlling these enemies. Someone who must have went insane after this trip through time because it was our Friend, Shadow The Hedgehog. He must of killed Satonic himself at that point and took over Mobius." 

Satonic scans the future with his power and says "I believe you. I know I wipe out the formers after this battle and that you guys are there to protect your past selves when Vangamasra saves you." 

"If Satonic believes you so do we." All The Formers say. 

"Well good then. Let's defeat these guys who are aliens from another planet who we thought Shadow wiped out by destroying their comet." Sonic says. 

"Their comet is not their only home, Prince Sonic. Also Formers don't tell the past selves of this Battle." 

They battle the black arms and defeat them. 

"Argh too strong." The Black Arms' Leader says on defeat. 

A Light shines down on Prince Sonic and Princess Emily. 

Satonic says "You're time traveling again. See you at the Fall Of The Formers." 

Sonic and Amy land in the time-spacial field and see Tails and Knuckles. 

Tails and Knuckles say "So you two are Prince Sonic and Princess Emily. Also you are betrothed to each other." 

"Pretty much, my friends. To tell the truth, I'm happy about it." Sonic says. 

Amy says "Sonic?" 

Sonic says "I always felt a deeper connection to Amy. Now I know why." 

"That deeper connection is also why I am always chasing you." Amy says and then chuckles. 

Tails says "Well that's good to hear." 

Knuckles says "I say it's about time."

TBC...


	3. Shadow Part 1: Time On ARK P1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David The Writer: Welcome back to Sonic Time Travelers Finally. This time we go into the past of 50 years ago with Shadow on the Space Colony ARK with His Partner being Maria.
> 
> Maria: Hey There Everyone.
> 
> Shadow: Maria is here?
> 
> Maria: I am who King Shadow Worships. I don't know why though until a certain point in the fiction.
> 
> Rouge: Whaaaaaaat?!
> 
> Tikal: I am also in Shadow's Side of The Story as his partner in the Time of Echidna Empire. I know exactly why that is.
> 
> Rouge: Well, I am his partner in Time of Maria-Worship Future.
> 
> Tikal: Until the Final Story, where I am his partner as we will both be gods.
> 
> Rouge: Gods?!
> 
> Maria: Yeah, it has something to do with his DNA.
> 
> Shadow: All Sonic Characters © Sega. Unknown ARK Scientist © tAll3Shyguy On DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land On Fanfiction/Tumblr or tAll3ShyguySkullLand2 on Twitch or Banger-Universe-Youtubers On Youtube.
> 
> David The Writer: Thanks For The Disclaimer, Shadow. Background song is Broken by Sins of A Divine Mother. Now On With The Story.

**Sonic Time Travelers Chapter 03: Shadow Part 1: Time On ARK P1**

Shadow awakens and he is on the ARK and he sees Maria. He realizes he is in the past. Then the ARK Alarm Systems go off.

“Attention all ARK Passengers, the ARK Is Under attack by Unknown Egg-Shaped Robots. Do not engage." The ARK Intercom says.

“GUN Can’t handle these Egg-Shaped Robots, Maria. I got to help.” Shadow says.

“Then I am going along. Please use the guns responsibility, Shadow.” Maria says.

“Don’t worry, Maria. I will.” He heads out and grabs a Shadow Crate.

“How did this crate get here?” Maria says.

Shadow throws the Shadow Crate and grabs the Shadow Rifle and says “Listen Maria, Time is out of whack, you are talking to my future self. These egg-shaped robots are made by your cousin’s Future Self.”

“I realize now why you know that GUN Can’t handle them.” Maria says.

“Yes Because they have GUN’s Future Technology.” Shadow says. Shadow Runs around and destroys the Eggman Robots.

GUN Soldier #1 says “Shadow I think it is time you explain to us who these guys are.”

“They are enemies with your future technology sent by an unknown enemy of mine in the future.” Shadow says.

GUN Soldier #2 says “How do you know this?” “Because I am my future self’s Consciousness in my past self sent into the past by that enemy’s Machine or at least I guess he is a minion.”

Shadow says. “Why would he be a minion?” GUN Soldier #2 says.

“Because He is Ivo Robotnik’s Future Self or in other words Maria’s Cousin who turned evil after an incident I am not mentioning on the ARK.”

Shadow says. “Something Happened And You Can’t mention what?” Gerald Robotnik says.

“Yes It does something bad to you too, Professor.” Shadow says “Wait why are you here?”

“Time for you to surrender, my master’s past self.” A Shadow Android Under The Control of The Main Enemy AKA King Shadow says holding Onto Gerald Robotnik.

“You Mean My Future Self Is The Enemy?” Shadow says.

“Yes For Maria’s Sake.” THe Shadow Android says.

Shadow Growls and shoots the Shadow Android in the head.

“Do not threaten my creator.” Shadow says.

“You can’t escape your future.” Shadow Android says.

Time Portal Appears and Shadow says “Time for me to go to another time. Do Not mention any of this to my past self. In fact, knock me out.”

Maria says “We will understand this one day, won’t we?”

“Yes You will.” Shadow says.

TBC...


	4. Silver Part 1:  Time of Modern Day P1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David The Writer: Welcome back To Sonic: Time Travelers. Now it is time to do Silver’s first chapter. Silver arrives in Modern Day Of Mobius and runs into Cream The Rabbit who he befriends. They go searching for the person he is looking for.
> 
> Cream: Yeah but the person he is after is Mister Shadow.
> 
> Sonic: Yeah. I wonder why.
> 
> Silver: Cause He is the enemy of my future.
> 
> Sonic: What?!
> 
> Tikal: Sonic, The Enemy of this is King Shadow of Mobius’s Current Future.
> 
> Sonic: Tikal?!
> 
> Tikal: Yep I am here to make sure Shadow doesn’t become King Shadow.
> 
> Silver: The Only thing that will allow that is his death.
> 
> Shadow: Since when have you become so confident that you can beat me?
> 
> King Shadow: Since he has been battling me for a very long time.
> 
> Shadow: So in other words the future where I am King has Silver become more serious.
> 
> Cream: Anyway… Sonic Characters © Sega.
> 
> David The Writer: Thanks For The Disclaimer, Cream. Background Song is Dreams of An Absolution by Lee Brotherton. Now on with the Chapter.

Silver Lands in the past and says “Blaze? Dark Super Sonic?” He then shouts “Dark Super Sonic?! Blaze?!”

Silver sighs and runs forward to try to find his target, Shadow The Hedgehog.

Silver says “I guess the machine sent them to different time periods. Time To Find Shadow The Hedgehog And End Him In The Past.”

Silver then runs into the young rabbit AKA Cream.

“Oh Hello. Mr. Silver, Is That You?” Cream The Rabbit says.

“How do you know me, Rabbit?” Silver says.

Cream then realizes that This Silver is from a different future and says “I met a version of you from a different future and we worked side-by-side.”

“Ah, What is your Name?” Silver says.

“Cream The Rabbit. I also know your friend, Blaze, from Another Version Of The Future.” Cream says.

“I see. Hey I am looking for someone called Shadow The Hedgehog.” Silver says “Will you help me find him?”

Cream thinks “He’s After Shadow, But Why?” She then says “Sure, He is headed to Eggman’s Base Last I heard.”

“Eggman’s Base? Why is he headed there?” Silver says.

“To Stop Eggman’s Current Scheme as he is a GUN Agent.” Cream says.

“He works for GUN? How did he become Evil then?” Silver thinks and says “Let’s go then.”

They head to Eggman’s Base which is in Chemical Plant Zone and at the end of the level, Silver sees Shadow be swallowed by the Machine Eggman And Eggman Nega Activated at the Same Time.

“Stop There!” Silver says. He sends a Psychokinetic Blast At Shadow but Cream grabs onto Silver and the Machine’s Activation whooshes Shadow away too Fast. 

Out of The Machine comes Corrupt GUN Agents.

Silver says “He got Away. Why Did you grab me Cream?”

“Silver, he worked with the alternate version of you and The Alternate Version of Blaze as well. Wait, Are Those GUN Agents?” Cream says.

Silver thinks “Shadow once worked with Blaze and me from another future? Why did he become evil?” He then says “They are corrupt GUN Agents corrupted by an Evil Future Version of Shadow who rules my world.”

“Let’s Knock them out and then you explain more of This Evil Future Version Of Mr. Shadow to me.” Shadow says.

“Alright then.” Silver says.

Silver and Cream then battle The Corrupt GUN Agents and defeat them easily because their enhancements have stopped working.

“Hmm… Their Enhancements stopped Working. Why?” Silver says “Alright Cream, What we know of The Evil Future Version of Shadow is what he calls himself and his goals. He calls himself King Shadow and His Goals are to get everyone in my time to worship someone named Maria Robotnik.”

“Maria Robotnik is Dr. Eggman’s Cousin and Shadow’s Best Friend when He was first created on The ARK to the ARK’s Doom by GUN Fifty Years Ago. He was sent down but he witnessed Maria’s Death at a GUN Soldier’s Hands. I heard at first he wanted to destroy the world because he thought that was what she wanted but now he knows, thanks to running into the ones he was supposed to destroy with The Eclipse Cannon, He is supposed To Protect Humanity. There is still something that makes him feel something is still missing which is why he lets no one get close to him.” Cream says.

“Who were the Ones he was supposed to destroy with The Eclipse Cannon?” Silver asks. 

“Black Aliens called The Black Arms, that he got the DNA From their leader to make him, are the ones he was supposed to destroy with the Eclipse Cannon. Why do you ask?” Cream says.

“I ask because that leads to a question: how does he have them in his employ in my future?” Silver says

“That is a Good Question.” Cream says.

Silver then starts getting pulled into the rift.

“It seems I must go through the Rift to the next time period. See ya, Cream.” Silver says.

“Yes see ya, Silver.” Cream says “Promise me you find out the answer to how he employs the black arms in his employ before killing his past self.”

Silver says “I promise.” He then Thinks “I will ask Dark Super Sonic.”

TBC…


	5. Chapter 05: Sonic Part 2: Time On ARK P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creator-D: Time to get back to Sonic. Time for Sonic to go to the ark and do Knuckles’ level in it with Knuckles.
> 
> Sonic: What?! 
> 
> Knuckles: Sweet.
> 
> Creator-D: That is the reaction I expected from Sonic and Knuckles.
> 
> Knuckles: Don’t worry, Sonic, I’ll be there.
> 
> Sonic: I guess it’s not so bad. Just help me detect the Emerald Shards.
> 
> Knuckles: No Problem.
> 
> Tails: Sonic, You aren’t afraid of the ARK.
> 
> Sonic: No I am afraid of falling off because I don’t have a glide like Knuckles.
> 
> Knuckles: Hold On to Me and You’ll be safe.
> 
> Sonic: Okay then.
> 
> Amy: Oh my. All Sonic Characters © Sega.
> 
> Creator-D: Thanks For the Disclaimer Emily ’Amy’ Rose. Background Song is His World by Crush 40. Now On with the Chapter.

**Sonic Time Travelers Chapter 5: Sonic Part 2: Time On ARK P1**

Sonic is pulled into a time portal with Knuckles and What he makes it to is The ARK, Specifically Knuckles’ Level On The ARK in Sonic Adventure 2.

Sonic says “Guess we gotta find your 3 master Emeralds Shards in this area.”

“Yeah But why bring it up?” Knuckles says.

“Maybe Because Amy And I can use the power of The Master Emerald plus all of the other present day Powerful Items except The Sol Emeralds From The Sol Dimension to become our true Former Form.” Sonic says.

“What?! That would mean you two are combining all your forms into one form for each of you!” Knuckles says.

“Yeah, it’s done through a technique called Master Control. All The Present Day Powerful Items Of Our Dimension Were created by Amy’s and My People. We created them to fight against The God Of All Evil, Satonic. We did need help from one god through, Vodkis Katou The God Of Destruction.” Sonic Says.

“The God Of Destruction?!” Knuckles asks in a shouting tone and Sonic just nods his head. Knuckles says “He must have sent some pretty major minions.” 

Sonic says ”Yeah our present day enemies’ Minions and all the minions of the ones we defeated besides the Black Arms because they weren’t discovered yet.”

Knuckles says “Sheesh. I carry you when we have to glide long distances.”

Sonic and Knuckles then Get All 3 of The Master Emeralds Shards in the area. Then the time portal opens.

“There is the time portal. Let’s go.” Sonic says.

Sonic And Knuckles head through the time portal and They see Knuckles’ Confrontation with Rouge and see Knuckles say Rouge which is why they had to save the master emerald shards to save Rouge.

“Whoever this villain is wanted to kill Rouge at this Time and I won’t let that stand.” Knuckles says.

“Knucklehead, are you actually beginning to fall for her?” Sonic says.

Knuckles blushes and then stammers out “N-No, I’m not. She has just been a huge helper in our adventures.”

“Right... then why were you so relieved when she reported back the News on Sonic In The Death Egg, Huh?” Amy says.

“Just Shut it.” Knuckles says. embarrassed.

“You are just giving them more fodder. You know that, Right Knuckles?” Tails says.

“I know.” Knuckles says and groans.

TBC...


End file.
